


Unexpected Call

by lqstalice



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: FUCK TENMA'S DAD, Hurt/Comfort, Just tenma needing his boy so he can feel safe :(, M/M, Skim proofread, This is set in act 3, based off my hc!, ngl i kinda got emotions making this but shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqstalice/pseuds/lqstalice
Summary: Tenma had decided to take a whole break for the next day. Just doing nothing.. fretting about nothing. It would be a dream since he was always so busy, but he had a free day tomorrow! As he was about to hit the hay, he got a phone call from his Father.‘Huh? Father never calls me since he's always so busy.. what does he have to say to me that's so important that he needs to call me?’
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 25





	Unexpected Call

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa

After tens and hundreds of news articles making theories about it, acting superstar Tenma Sumeragi had finally come out to the world. It took him one year, but he finally said it and it felt like a massive weight had been taken off his shoulders. The news had spread like a wildfire. A majority of his fans were all for it. And once all of Mankai had heard it on the news, they were all very proud of him for finally doing it, but no one was as happy as his significant other, Juza Hyodo. The sheer happiness he got from seeing people be positive about his boyfriend was so much, perhaps a bit too much for him to handle. Unfortunately though, every celebrity ought to have some bad apples that shit on them. Tenma hadn't lucked out though, as a very important person to him had some... hurtful things to say. 

After a tiring day, Tenma had decided to take a whole break for the next day. Just doing nothing.. fretting about nothing. It would be a dream since he was always so busy, but he had a free day tomorrow! As he was about to hit the hay, he got a phone call from his Father.

‘Huh? Father never calls me since he's always so busy.. what does he have to say to me that's so important that he needs to call me?’ He sighed in disbelief. Maybe he'd congratulate him? Well he'd never know until he accepted.

‘Tenma.’ his father had called his name in such a horrifying tone. It sent shivers up his spine. Was he in trouble..? He couldn't even reply to what he had to say. It was that horrifying.

‘I heard the news. You are not the son I had wanted. I did not put up with you for SO many years only for you to make such controversial choices and broadcast it to the whole world where you know you could end up in many scandals. Your career will be damaged before you know it and if that happens then I will never EVER call you a son of mine. You must break up with that person. Now.’ And without giving his son a chance to speak, Mr. Sumeragi hung up. He sat there speechless of what he had just heard.

 _No.. this can't be? Father wouldn't ever say something so horrible.._ Even after trying to think positive thoughts, negativity always overpowered them. It got overwhelming, way too overwhelming for an 18 year old. 

‘Oi hack, I-‘ after getting home from shopping for sewing kits, Yuki was introduced to a broken Tenma just crying on the icy cold floor. ‘Tenma? What the hell happened to you?’ Nothing came out of the boy. He just couldn't speak a word. It did piss Yuki off a tiny bit that it was 12 in the morning and he wasn't going to get much sleep due to his roommate's constant tears flowing.

 _Ugh, he won't even speak. How the hell am I supposed to get anything out of him if he won't say anything?_ And then it hit him. What if he just went to the person that Tenma loved the most, the person that'll calm him down to make him feel better?

‘Hey.. grab my hand. I know someone that can make you feel happy .’ And instead of having that sadistic grin, the younger boy actually had a caring smile. And so the older one did. While trembling, he grabbed his hand and was suddenly dragged out of his dorm to.. another room? Perhaps it was Izumi's since she was an adult that's caring and understanding, or maybe it was Sakyo. Despite being cold and harsh you could never know how he could just pull the “caring Father” card.

After a minute or two Yuki had finally arrived at the place he was looking for. Room 104. Tenma, still in tears had no fucking clue what that said since all he could see was a wet blur due to the constant tears trickling down his face.

‘Yuki, it's fine.. I'm fine. I-‘ 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

‘Oh my fucking god it's 12 in the morning wh- Yuki?’ Honestly, Banri was surprised to have seen the 16 year old by the young adult sobbing next to him. ‘Ah, I see. Want me to get him for Tenma?’ All Yuki had to do was nod, but what happened next was.. a little scary.

‘OI BITCH WAKE THE FUCK UP SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU. YOU SEE TH-‘ and he suddenly got destroyed by a soaring pillow coming from the other side of their dorm room.

‘IT'S 12 SHUT THE FUCK UP.’ Juza's voice was filled with fatigue, as he got up to see what was “so important”. ‘This better be somethi-‘ and there he saw it. His boyfriend on the rough, stone floor sobbing all his tears out. It was a sight he had never wanted to see in his life. So like a good boyfriend, he bolted out of the room to princess carry Tenma to his bed.

‘..leave the rest to me’ is all he spoke to Yuki. He responded with a nod as he slowly closed the door on them.

Now that Yuki was gone, Juza now had the time to ask what had happened and why he was crying. He made sure to keep Tenma close to him, as close as possible. Now clutching onto Juza's shirt, he finally spoke.

‘I.. I'm sorry for causing such a ruckus.. it's late and I know you're supposed to be asleep by yourself but..’ before he could finish, the bigger one placed a finger on his lips.

‘You don't need to apologise. Now tell me, what's going on?’ Even if he looked scary, Juza's soft smile never failed to calm Tenma down. Now, finally stopping his tears, the younger boy told him in full detail what had happened. As he ranted about his pain a stream of tears started to trickle down his cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness or anger, but tears of gratefulness, knowing that someone would be there for him no matter what. 

Rage. That's all Juza felt. How the fuck could one, someone so close to him be so rude and ignorant? 

‘So he refused to let you say anything?’ Tenma tightened his grip on his shirt as he just nodded. ‘Give me his phone number.’

‘huh’

‘I want to have a talk with him. A little lesson on how to treat the most perfect person in the universe properly.’ Mr Overprotective proceeded to grab his phone from the side of his bed and went to dial his boyfriend's eventual father-in-law. He would.. if he even had the phone number.

‘It.. it's fine. I have you by my side..’ Tenma stares upwards at Juza's glistening eyes (due to the phone light ofc) ‘But also.. “most perfect person in the universe”? I'm pretty sure you're alright with your family!’ Tenma chuckled a bit before he suddenly felt somebody rustle his hair a little bit. 

‘O-oi!’ He turned to the wall while Juza had let out a small laugh. 

‘You know.. even if you say these kind things to me, it won't change the fact that Father would just be against everything we even do together.’ And the tears came back again. ‘What if he doesn’t even come to our wedding? Just because I’m not following his rules of “what’s perfect to him”?! IT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE. All my celebrity friends get to have fun and date whoever they want with all of their close relatives supporting them but what do I get?! Why is it that he could date Mum but I can’t date you?! I can’t take it anymore!’ Ah, the tears were worse than the first time he had cried. 

Pulling him closer, Juza was guaranteed to provide safety to Tenma, even if he would be at his worst.

‘Listen. Don't consider him family if all he’s gonna do is preach about something so big in your life. Instead, consider your new family here. You have the whole company by your side, you don’t need some bastard to tell you what’s right and what’s wrong.’ Family. It’s a big word to some. Family should be people that love you and make you feel safe whenever and wherever. Just like Mankai and nothing like his blood related family. In Juza’s head, Tenma would be able to go to sleep and stop crying, yet it was kind of the opposite. Even more tears started to fall down his cheeks. Instead, they weren’t cries of sadness, but of happiness. The feeling of “I’ve found the one for me. No one can change it.”

‘You know.. I really don’t deserve somebody like you. You understand me more than anyone else I know, and I appreciate that. I really do.’ The sentences kept repeating in his head and regular Tenma Sumeragi was back. The stupid, tsunderesque Tenma Sumeragi. ‘A-ah, that’s not what I- It’s not what I meant! Just.. thanks.’ Not really knowing how to deal with this kind of compliment, even though he’s been dating Tenma for a year now, Juza placed a small kiss on his forehead. 

‘Thank you..’ And finally, at 3 in thefucking morning, the both of them finally fell asleep.

‘I demand to change roommates. I couldn’t sleep until 3 in the fucking morning and I had morning classes! So I was tired as shit I can’t stand them fucking christ.’ Banri rubbed the temple of his nose, still fatigued from last night. Whoops, I guess!


End file.
